The invention relates to an apparatus for the dimensional stabilization and drying of cuboid packs having folding tabs glued to one another, especially of hinge-lid packs for cigarettes, with a (drying) turret which has a plurality of pockets (pocket ring) arranged along a concentric circular path and each for receiving a pack.
With packs which have folding tabs connected to one another by adhesive bonding, after completion it is necessary to carry out treatment for dimensional stabilization and drying. For this purpose, in a packaging machine according to DE-A-No. 2,440,006, the completed and filled packs are fed to a drying turret which has a plurality of pockets arranged along the circumference. In these, the packs are stabilized in terms of their cuboid shape and are dried by the use of heat.